


What about us?

by cheeseyield



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Wolf 359 Secret Santa 2017, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseyield/pseuds/cheeseyield
Summary: Five times Lovelace and Jacobi gave each other the benefit of the doubt (+1 time they didn't need to).A retrospect about trust. Spoilers for the finale.Secret Santa gift for dead-eyed-botanist on tumblr





	What about us?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dead-eyed-botanist on tumblr as part of Wolf 359 Secret Santa 2017. I hope you like it!

 

 

_**1\. Lovelace** _

 

She needed to be the rational adult. The safety of her crew goes first. That’s the only thing that matters. They were her responsibility and she took the precautions to guarantee their safety.

She let someone die tonight. It was the wise decision. The only possible decision. But she might have been wrong.

Deep breaths. Keep it together for another ninety-five hours. They need someone to remain calm. Neither of them will be able to forget the screams. Eiffel was right, she should have left the radio receiver on, confront her choices. But she didn’t have the heart to make Jacobi listen to it.

He has fallen silent now. He looks exhausted. And terrified.

She will have to keep an eye on him.

 

_**2\. Jacobi** _

 

Two weeks ago, he listened to himself being torn apart by a solar storm. He thought there could be nothing more horrifying than that. A few hours ago, he listened to the shotgun that ended her life. He was supposed to have her back, no matter what. He focuses on the cold weight of the handcuffs around his wrists: he can’t make himself look at the body bag.  Bags. Why was Eiffel the only one civil enough, human enough to force them to have a funeral? He doesn’t know what to say.  Lovelace let him die. Only not him, not really. But how could she know for sure? Maybe she got it wrong. Maybe he wasn’t himself anymore. But he doesn’t particularly care right now. He’s angry, so angry, and Minkowski is there now, and he is trembling with fury and he can’t even hear what she is saying. Eiffel is talking to him again. Last chance to say goodbye. Alana didn’t deserve to die. He doesn’t know if Lovelace deserved it either.

And then, chaos. She is… breathing? Alive? What the hell is going on? He looks at Maxwell and prays for her to breath again too, to come back, please, please, please, any moment now…

But she doesn’t.

Afterwards, only one thing is clear. Kepler knew. And that breaks whatever is left of his heart. He has never felt so alone.

 

 

_**3\. Lovelace** _

 

This isn’t going to end well. He knows exactly what he is doing and feels like he has nothing to lose. She needs to get out as soon as possible before he does something even more stupid. Minkowski is capable, no doubt, but right now Jacobi is unpredictable.

This. Fucking. Door. There has to be a way to unbolt it!

“This has nothing to do with you, you’ve been through plenty”. He sounded almost respectful. Polite. He has been wondering If he might be just like her.  Not human. But a person yet.

The thing with Jacobi is that he isn’t past caring, as much as he would like it that way. He cares too much. And he relates. She knows what it means to care for someone and lose them. One by one, unable to do anything to help. She knows what it feels like being betrayed by someone who had all your trust. She can’t wish that even to her worst enemy.

So yeah. If things come to worse today, she is going to kill him. But she would rather not have to. Eiffel is right that Jacobi didn’t make complete sense. Well. Today he does. She would rather get to know him now instead of sending him to his grave.

Now, where was that spare screwdriver…

 

 

_**4\. Jacobi** _

 

He learns it’s because of her they’ve been able to snap out of the mind control. Because she isn’t human. That’s why when Eiffel creates a diversion he goes straight to her. He owns her that much, at the very least. He wants her to be safe. Also, Hera, all that’s left from Maxwell. It isn’t gallantry: it’s debt. He isn’t the slightliest surprised when Lovelace stops him. It’s okay though: the captain is a good leader. And their chances to escape are dim either way. Might as well follow her. She has proved to be reliable. Also, an alien. Yeah. And that’s what is saving them. Isn’t it? Well, he isn’t entirely human anymore, for a little while. Maybe he should be freaked out right now, but there are most urgent things to worry about. Like a rescue mission.

He thinks of Kline. The full Hermes crew. The hell. He has never doubted of his job at Goddard’s Futuristics. Progress isn’t good or bad, progress is forward. But he can’t see how this is forward. What was even the point. To have full control on a brain just so they wouldn’t question command? What had Kline done? Did they even try to rebel against the Sol crew? Did they know what was coming? Could they remember? Could they suffer? Jacobi’s own perception was very foggy. But he kind of remembers, in a muffled way. Everything was diminished: no pain, no anger. No life. He doesn’t hesitate when he cuts the power.

 

 

_**5\. Lovelace** _

 

Their lives are in his hands.

The first torpedo misses. So does the second. There’s little she can do right now. She can only hope he will trust her to find a different way to have the upper hand. He knows perfectly well his own life is at stake here. He turns his back to her and waits.

The third torpedo is off. They correct and launch again and this time they get them. The fifth one secures the pod and they start to bring them back. He meets her eyes and all the calm that was in there is gone. She thanks him and wishes not to let him down now. Jacobi has decided to be one of them. He has earned her trust. Now let’s see if they stay alive long enough to make it count.

 

 

_**(+1). Jacobi** _

 

It's thanks to Hera that he finds them, with barely ten minutes to get them to the Urania. He sets Hera’s transfer immediately and between him and Eiffel manage to carry the three unconscious women. Eiffel is… Off. Hera promised to explain later.  For now they need to move quickly. No other life signals can be detected on the Hephaestus. It’s pointless to look for… It’s time to take off. He closes the Urania’s airlock and begins with undocking procedures. Fortunately, Mikowski and Lovelace managed to get the Urania completely operational in record time. Unfortunately, Minkowski won’t get a chance to feel smug unless she receives immediate attention, and he can’t focus on her while trying to get into a stable orbit. He really doesn’t want to lose her now.

A hand on his shoulder takes his attention for a second. Thank God, the captain is up. She will get his back. The realization sinks a few seconds later (he spaces out and Hera screams murder about his piloting technique).

He is not alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [ here](https://goosebarnacle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
